<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Like Nobody's Watching by AnabielVriskaMars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473317">Like Nobody's Watching</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars'>AnabielVriskaMars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnabielVriskaMars/pseuds/AnabielVriskaMars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug mourns the everyday bits of life she has to give up to be a superhero.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>109</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Like Nobody's Watching</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Small fic, based on a prompt from our server.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ladybug sighed, pressing her cheek against her knee, propped up on the ledge of one of the small buildings she loved to hide in.</p><p>There were many responsibilities that came with being a superhero, and many sacrifices to be made—she <em>knew</em> that. It just didn’t make them hurt any less.</p><p>And this was a small sacrifice—<em>minuscule!</em> She had given the smallest thing, and in return she’d saved a family from a fire-prone akuma. The family had been grateful, they cried, the children embraced her and everything had been wonderful.</p><p>She knew this was the kind of thing that mattered in life—she really did. Saving people came over personal desires any day, and she was always happy to comply!</p><p>So why did she feel so miserable tonight?</p><p>Ladybug sighed, looking at the lights of the Grand Palace salon slowly dim down. Much to her surprise, she had been invited along with the rest of the class to Chloé’s birthday party. She wouldn’t even have thought of going, had it not been for the fact that Adrien’s father was <em>bound</em> to allow Adrien to attend the event. Knowing Chloé, she would’ve made <em>sure</em> that M Agreste agreed to it, even if it meant involving her father in it.</p><p>Ladybug’s ears perked up at the gentle sounds of steps hitting the rooftop. The <em>zing </em>of the baton retracting was something so usual to her, it had become somewhat relaxing. She didn’t even bother turning to watch Chat take a seat next to her on the edge of the rooftop.</p><p>“My Lady,” Chat’s voice was all grin, but Ladybug didn’t have it in her to play along. She tore her eyes away from the party venue and smiled half-heartedly at him.</p><p>“Hey, Chaton.”</p><p>Chat’s face fell. His ears flattened against his head in concern. She loved when they did that.</p><p>“What’s wrong, my Lady?” She didn’t know whether he was doing consciously or not, but his eyes immediately began trailing her for possible injuries, wracking at his brain as if he could find something to explain her mood.</p><p>She sighed. “Nothing important.”</p><p>Chat remained quiet and looked to the front as well, and she knew he understood.</p><p>“Civilian stuff?” He asked, voice hollow. She knew how much it killed him when they spoke like this—of unreachable people at the tips of their fingers.</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Are you sure you don’t wanna talk about it?” Chat asked quietly, although he knew the answer.</p><p>Ladybug thought for a few seconds.</p><p>Chat was her best friend. They didn’t know pretty much anything about one another---no regular information, at least—but they knew <em>each other</em>. Nobody knew how brave he could be as much as she, and you would be hard pressed to find someone as trustworthy.</p><p>So what if she shared a glimpse to her? Would it really be that bad?</p><p>Well, perhaps if she was careful. It couldn’t hurt, right?</p><p>“I was supposed to meet some friends tonight,” she said vaguely. “Before the Akuma showed.”</p><p>“Oh,” replied Chat. “I’m… sorry. I guess I can relate. I also had this thing tonight, and I couldn’t make it.” He sighed. “Tomorrow I’m gonna get a good talking to for missing it.”</p><p>Ladybug stretched her back and held herself on her palms, looking at the sky. It was a moon-less Friday with scattered clouds and only the brightest of stars.</p><p>“Do you ever wonder if it’s worth it?” She asked quietly.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“No—nevermind.”</p><p>“You mean,” Chat pressed. “If being a hero is worth it?”</p><p>“I shouldn’t have said that, please, forget it.”</p><p>But Chat only looked at her, his pupils dilated in the dark. “Have you actually wondered that?”</p><p>Ladybug slumped her shoulders. “I guess not.” She hunched over her leg again, eyes drifting back to the hotel. “I just…” She sighed. “I wish I wasn’t missing so many things in my life, you know?” The dam was open and her words flooded out. “I see my friends have these incredible, wonderful <em>normal</em> live, and here I am, and I can’t live that.” Her voice dropped an octave. “And I can’t share what I am with them, either.”</p><p>“You share it with me,” Chat said quietly. His voice wasn’t hurt—it was rather hopeful. It was as if he were offering what he thought was something small, a morsel of affection, to see if it would please her.</p><p>Yes, it did.</p><p>Ladybug smiled at him.</p><p>“Of course I do,” her tone was warm, and the smile he gave her caused a pleasant chill to run up her spine. “And there is no one else I would trade moments like this for.”</p><p>Chat lit up, surprised, almost disbelieving. For a moment, Ladybug felt the guilt of not relying on her partner enough. “You mean it?”</p><p>Ladybug nodded. “Not a single person in this world.”</p><p>The look he gave her… was indescribable. Ladybug then realized he had offered something that he had always wanted, and she had been too stubborn to give. His gaze was too much, however, and she looked forward.</p><p>“I’m sorry about your get together,” Chat said, and he did sound apologetic.</p><p>Ladybug forced herself to shrug. “It’s okay. It’s not like I know how to dance, anyway.”</p><p>Chat raised an eyebrow. “You’re joking.” Ladybug flushed.</p><p>“I mean, I <em>know</em> how to dance, I just---I’m clumsy—I have two left feet and—”</p><p>But Chat was on his feet, extending a hand at her. Ladybug looked at him, confused, but his face was all softness and calmness and love.</p><p>“I’m sorry you missed your party,” he said. “But I can offer you a dance.”</p><p>Ladybug looked at his hand for a moment, tempted to grab it.</p><p>“There’s no music,” she mumbled dumbly.</p><p>“There’s always music when you’re around.”</p><p>Her brain must’ve shut down, because the next thing she knew, her hand was firmly clasped in Chat’s, the other one secure in his shoulder with his on the small of her back. He was a good half a foot taller than her, so everything in her eyeline was a soft, beautiful smile that reminded her of Adrien’s.</p><p>Instead of pulling back at such a thought, Ladybug relaxed, pressing her ear against his chest. His heart beat against his chest like the wind on a stormy night, but it was somehow perfect for her. She sighed and allowed her hands to surround his shoulders, and his hands slid around her waist.</p><p>They danced to the music of silence and their own bEating hearts </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone! If anyone is interested, we have a miraculous fanworks server, and we have a ton of fun in it! There's writers, readers, artists and cosplayers!! feel free to drop by, its a lot of fun!</p><p>https://discord.gg/mlfanworks</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>